School
by sez101
Summary: Harm and Mac meet at school Warnings: abuse, rape, drug and alcohol abuse
1. Chapter 1

Harm and Mac went to the same school my version (event have been changed cus I wanted them to)

Sarah was in hell, it was her 14th birthday and it royally sucked. Firstly she had to go to school, she hated it. Filled with richer snobs, all the guy she fancied didn't even know she existed. All were dating someone better looking, more popular and richer, Sarah knew she stood no chance getting the guy of her dreams Harmon Rabb. Arriving home her dad was passed out drunk in the lounge and her mum was gone, leaving only a note. In the note she apologised for leaving and wished her happy birthday. She had even taken her pet dog Ruggles, the 2 people Sarah had loved gone. Sarah did what anyone would do, sat and wept.

She was brought out of her world of pain by her dad waking; realising there was no food on the table. He roared upstairs to Deanne then Sarah, before coming up. He read the note and laughed.

"I don't care whether she has gone or where, but you better get me some food" he yelled practically throwing her down the stairs. Sarah hurriedly cooked sitting down at the table eating her share.

"With your mum gone money is going to be short, you'll need to start paying your way" he announced. Finishing his dinner he left coming back several hours later with the news that Sarah now had a part time job waitressing Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays. She started the day after.

So Sarah started, she didn't mind the job her dad was getting more and more drunk so getting out of the house was a bonus and she feared soon he would start hitting her. Plus she got great tips that she didn't share with her dad. Balancing school work was tough; she normally did the urgent stuff either before her shift started or waking up early to complete it.

The first time her dad hit her was only 3 weeks after her mum left, after he found her secret stash of tips under her bed.

"I work hard to provide for you scrap every penny and this is how you repay me" he had her wrist and delivered several sharp punches to her stomach.

She was woken the next morning by her dad shaking her he had toast on a tray,

"Sorry sweetie, it's just I was so worried about us, we got to keep this house they wanna repossess it, that money you were hiding would have helped, but it's too late now, we gotta move" he said, not mentioning the fact he'd actually drank most of her money away.

After school that day they moved from the 2 bedroom house to a trailer just out of town.

Sarah knew it was her fault, she was dirty, she deserved the beatings her dad was now frequently giving her, she just always made sure the bruises were hidden. After all she was lucky to have him, putting up with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She was in biology, drifting miles away somewhere better, away from school, the cafe and her dad, when she heard her name being called.

"Sarah McKenzie and Harmon Rabb whatever will I do with you two?" the teacher asked herself then getting a brilliant idea. "You two can pair up for the project, perfect then at least if you both float away you won't be wreaking anyone else's chances of getting a good grade"

Sarah didn't mind this, working with her crush would at least get her noticed but Harm did.

"But miss I want to work with Claire, not her, please" he begged. Sarah without the training her dad had given her in hiding emotions would have cried at this point but instead shrugged.

"Sorry Harmon but Sarah is your partner" the teacher said.

"Aww babe working with trailer trash, poor poor you" Claire whispered,

"We better do it all at mine" sighed Harm not wanting to go anywhere remotely near a trailer park. He walked over

"What you doing tonight?" he asked,

"Nothing" Sarah replied, it was one of her evenings off work

"Great meet after school we'll work on it at mine." He then walked off.

After school Mac meet him at his locker his mum giving them both a lift home.

"Hello dear, I'm Trish Harms mum,"

"Hello Mam I'm Sarah" she replied politely, Harm rolled his eyes.

"Sarah is working with me on a biology project, I wanted Claire but Mrs Samson dumped me with her" he moaned ignoring Sarah was even there.

"Harmon Rabb that is no way to talk I thought I brought you up better than that apologise" Trish ordered, Harm rolled his eyes again

"Sorry", he then went to sulking.

"So Sarah, what are your interests?" Trish asked, Sarah smiled someone was taking an interest,

"Palaeontology" She replied, Harm snorted quietly

"Dinosaurs that's unusual" Trish remarked

"Yes Mam, I use to go to Red Rock with my uncle and track them" Sarah replied drifting off to happier times.

"That's lovely, here we go the house" they pulled up outside what Sarah could only describe as a mansion on the rich side of town it even had it own pool.

"Sarah would you like a drink?" Trish asked

"Some water please Mam" Sarah responded still in awe of the house

"Please its Trish Mam makes me feel old"

"Sorry Mam, I mean Trish" Sarah replied. Walking over to where Harm was, they sat discussing and dividing the project up. Finishing Harm went to ask his mum to give her a lift home,

"So we do that, wanna come here tomorrow to finish it." He asked

"I can't I'm busy"

"Why?" he asked

"I'm working" Sarah told him, she didn't like to advertise it, most kids her age didn't work, she wasn't even sure it was legal but she didn't have a choice.

"Trailer trash needs the money" a voice from behind said. They both turned to see Claire there. Sarah said nothing too embarrassed to defend herself.

"I better go, Thursday is fine we'll do it then" She decided practically running. When Trish came out with her keys all she saw was Harms annoying girlfriend with no trace of the lovely polite girl.

"Where did Sarah go?"

"Home" Harm replied, Trish sighed, she had been hoping Harm would dump Claire, Trish knew she was a bad influence, and her heart went out to Sarah there was something not right there.

Sarah arrived back late, having been forced to walk across town she hadn't beaten her dad back to make dinner. He was angry calling her names and hitting her.

"You whore, your mother left me because of you, now I'm alone, you're going to replace her" he decided grabbing Sarah by the hair and pulling to the bed down one end of the trailer where he beat and raped her. Sarah didn't go to school the next day instead hid out by a river out of town. She would have run away but she didn't have anywhere to go or anyone who would want her. After all she was dirt, worthless.


	3. Chapter 3

Next day she went back to school meeting Harm first period

"Good your back I don't wanna do this thing by myself" he told her. Sarah nodded she really didn't care about biology homework. Gym was next making the day worse. Sarah had long since bothered going she wouldn't change in front of the other girls or the teachers they'd see her bruises so she always skipped. Life was against her again today as the gym teacher asked to speak with her between lessons; she asked if there was anything wrong before giving her spare kit and escorting her to the changing room. Unable to run she changed in the toilets, not taking off her long jogging bottoms or jumper. The thought of pulling her jumper off with her ribs almost made her cry. Everyone gave her weird looks and called her freak, not that it mattered she was use to it. They were probably right.

After school she met Harm and they went to his, they finished the project with Claire and her friends hanging around outside by the pool.

"I'll get my mum to give you a lift" Harm offered, not wanting a repeat of Tuesday Sarah accepted she didn't want to be home late again.

"Hey look its Trailer trash," Claire jeered, "Hey trash have a bath it will be your first one ever" with that they pushed Sarah into the swimming pool, she went flying landing in the deep end. Normally she could swim but with her injuries and the hand pushing on broken ribs making it impossible and Sarah panicking trying making the pain worse, she started going under. Claire was too busy laughing to notice she wasn't surfacing or perhaps she didn't care. Trish, Frank and Harm emerged to see Claire and friends laughing and Sarah floating under the pool. Frank dived in grabbing her, Trish pulling her to the edge. Harm stood in horror as they started CPR, nobody was laughing now. With a cough and desperate gasp of breath Sarah regained consciousness.

"Sarah what happened?" Trish asked, Sarah looked at Claire and her friends, who mime killing her.

"I slipped" She muttered

"Girls I think you should leave now" Frank said sternly not falling for it.

"We should get you to a hospital, call your parents" Trish muttered

"NO" Sarah cried out, the last thing she wanted was for her injuries to be exposed or her dad to find out.

"But Sarah you almost drowned"

"I'm fine seriously" She protested ,coughing slightly.

"Well you need to change your clothes" Trish said still hoping to persuade her to get help. "Come on some of my stuff should fit you" Unable to protest Sarah went inside with her.

Harm stood speechless, he knew Claire had an evil streak but she'd almost killed Sarah who had done nothing wrong, he knew he had to break it up. His dad fought for innocent people, he couldn't stand by and watch people get hurt.

Trish sat Sarah on her bed pulling out a t-shirt and a smaller pair of jeans she had been hoping she could fit into after Harm was born.

"Try these," She left leaving it 10minutes before knocking, she'd expected her out a while ago.

Sarah was wearing the jeans with her wet jumper still on.

"Does the t-shirt not fit?" Trish asked, Sarah shook her head tears escaping, she didn't want to admit her ribs hurt so bad she couldn't lift the wet t-shirt off.

"Sarah what's wrong?" Trish knelt next to her putting her hand on Sarah's knee and was startled to see her jump a mile.

"I need to go home now please let me go" Sarah said getting up going to the door. Trish was so nice she didn't want her to find out she was dirty, used, bad.

"Sarah?" Trish tried asking. "Wait least let Frank give you a ride home" Sarah stopped nodding. She could still get home on time.

They drove in his new 4x4, Sarah giving directions, outside the trailer she blushed getting out quickly.

"Thank you Mr Burnett"

"Wait I should tell your parents they'll need to monitor you take you to the hospital if needed"

"It's ok I'll tell them" She said going inside, to her relief he didn't follow, instead he returned home to tell his wife both of them sensed something was wrong.

Arriving inside Sarah was please to see her dad wasn't there yet hurriedly she made him tea, he came back late drunk, he hit her and raped her again.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at school Harm was waiting for her,

"Hey I'm sorry about Claire, we broke up I saw her for the jerk she was" he announced, Sarah nodded not really caring, she'd moved on that wasn't the worse thing to happen to her yesterday. Harm paused obviously thrown by her silence

"Anyway mum wants you to come to dinner tonight to apologise" he asked

"Can't sorry" Sarah said opening her locker wishing he would leave her alone; she didn't need to know what she was missing.

"Why?" he asked not use to being turned down by women, normally all he had to do was ask and smile.

"I'm busy"

"Tomorrow, you could come for lunch, please or mum will think I haven't asked you" he pouted, "Please."

"Will you leave me alone after?" Sarah asked agitated

"Totally"

"Fine"

"Great Frank knows where you live he'll pick you up then" Harm said walking away, noticing for the first time how beautiful she was.

News of their lunch date spread round the school, prince and the pauper, charity case, Sarah found it unbearable, she liked nobody noticing her. There was also the confrontation with Claire who accused her of stealing Harm, Sarah retorted that maybe Harm didn't like people who tried to murder others, after all she had almost died the day before. That had really set the rumour mill alight.

Sarah woke early the next morning, but so did her dad beating her again, this time it was for not washing the floors properly. She dragged herself off the floor to get ready for Harms, changing and bandaging some of the cuts. As soon as she heard the car pull up she ran for the door waking her dad. She made it to the car as he came yelling out the door. It was Trish inside she obviously hadn't noticed Joe and if she did she didn't comment,

"Ready"

"Yes thank you for the lift Mrs Burnett"

They drove a short while pulling up in a store car park

"I just have to get some bits is that ok?" Trish asked,

"Sure" Sarah replied getting out too, she wondered round the shop marvelling secretly at the choices and prices, she never knew you could spend that much on food.

Trish kept easy conversation hoping that she would open up; there was something about this girl, sadness, a maturity, something that made you reach out and want to take her home. Although Trish had her suspicions she needed evidence.

"Hey Sarah I bet this top would look lovely on you, you should try it on" she said causally, Sarah smiled nervously. She knew Trish was onto her

"That's ok don't we have to get going I bet Harm and Mr Burnett are getting hungry"

"No its ok they can wait" Trish gently pushed her to the changing room, Sarah went inside with the t-shirt slipping it on, most the bruises were covered it was just a few on her arm which she thought she could blame of being dragged out of the pool but hopefully Trish wouldn't ask.

"Let's see" Trish said. Mac came out twirling

"Oh wow it looks amazing, we so need to buy that for you" Trish decided, Mac looked at the price tag, it was twice what she made in a week even with tips.

"Err I'll come back and get it" she said

She went in getting changed back into her t-shirt then came out handing the shirt to the sales assistant and meeting back up with Trish. Although Trish hadn't commented on it she'd seen the bruises. She drove her home where Harm and Frank greeted them they grabbed the groceries before going in. Harm grabbed Sarah,

"Come on" he said leading her to his room, there it was definitely Navy themed with aeroplanes hanging from the ceiling, and a picture of Harm and his dad on his bookcase. Sarah picked it up

"That's my dad he is MIA as soon as I'm old enough I'm going to Vietnam to find him" Harm announced,

"Do you think you'll find him?" Sarah asked thinking of her missing mum,

"I don't know he has to be alive somewhere, he was in the Navy an aviator was serving his country that's what I want to do fight for justice and kick ass" Harm said passionately,

"My dad was in the marines, my uncle still is but I don't want to join all the military does is destroys families" Sarah said, thinking of her dad's drinking from his bad experiences and the uncle she never saw.

"Without the military this country wouldn't be as great or united as it is now" Harm said

"Without the military your dad would be here now" Sarah shot back instantly regretting it. "Sorry I didn't mean that you should be proud your dad served I just wish I was proud of my dad" she said quietly, Harm came over sitting next to her on the bed.

"Why aren't you he served his country didn't he?" Harm asked, Sarah nodded,

"He was in Vietnam too came back with nightmares started drinking to get rid of them, then he began hitting mum too" Sarah admitted "So she left us" a tear escaped, Harm hugged her one question coming to mind

"Sarah does he hit you too?" Sarah was about to respond when Trish called

"Harmon Sarah, dinner" Sarah literally bolted wondering why she had admitted that to him, a worried Harm following. Dinner was a polite affair both Harm and Sarah only answering questions, after dinner Sarah claimed she felt ill but really didn't want to be left with Harm again. Frank drove her home arriving there were cars out, her dad was having a poker night with some friends, Sarah sighed knowing he was going to be drunk and probably hit her again tonight.

"Everything alright Sarah?" Frank asked

"Yes Mr Burnett I guess I won't be getting an early night tonight with them playing poker"

"Well you're welcome to stay in our spare room" he offered, Sarah began climbing out the car,

"That's ok, thank you Sir" She shut the door taking a deep breath and opening the caravan door, she was greeted by a cheer.

"Sarah's back" her dad said. Sarah went to the other end of the caravan,

"She is quite the looker" one said

"Not my genes promise" her dad told them.

"Come on are we playing or what?" Sarah tuned them out focusing on her homework. Her ears perked up later when she heard her name being mentioned

"Sorry I'm all out of money" her dad was saying, "How about my watch?"

"Your watch is cheaper than this beer" the other man was saying

"But I know I'll win the next one I must have something you want" her dad pleaded

"How about your daughter, Sarah? She is quite attractive, I want her for a whole night" the man asked, Sarah went to the door separating them to listen in her dad had to say no he just had to.

"Go on Joe it's you're lucky hand plus you were saying you weren't sure she was yours anyway"

"Go on then I win I get the money you win you take Sarah with you tonight" Joe said, Sarah barely breathing now listened hoping her dad would win.

"Damn it" her dad swore "Sarah get your ass in here" he yelled. Shaking Sarah entered.

"Sit here" her dad ordered Sarah hesitated so he grabbed her pulling her down next to him. "Drink this down it all" he ordered, Sarah did so relieved that is all he wanted her throat burning "Good now this one slower" he ordered as the other 2 men departed leaving only one, Sarah felt the haziness setting in. "Good girl now Sarah Bob here is gonna take you home just relax" he ordered. Sarah felt herself being taken outside, "If she gives you trouble just whack her or tie her down" Joe said. If Sarah had been more sober she would have been hurt by his words this was daughter. Swaying slightly she was dragged to his car and dumped in the passenger seat. He drove a short way Sarah kept drinking the vodka by the time they arrived she was giggling.

He carried up upstairs by which point she was so drunk she woke up the next morning naked, bruised and unable to remember it, she preferred it that way. She eased herself from under him getting changed; she would shower later at home.

Then she went downstairs to find a way out, the front door was locked so she went through the kitchen grabbing a snack from his kitchen on the way, before running through the back door. She didn't go home straight away instead went to the lake nearby removing most her clothes and bathing, she needed to feel clean despite it being so cold. She was so busy shivering and washing she didn't hear someone come behind her.

"Sarah..." they asked cautiously, "Oh God what happened?"

Sarah turned round it was Harm, she knew it was too late to cover up the bruises of which there were numerous amounts.

"Sarah, come on that waters freezing" Harm pulled off his shoes wading in gently pulling her out sitting her on the bank wrapping his jumper round her freezing body totally ignoring the fact she was naked or trying to.

"I got worried when you didn't come to school" he said

"Why?" Sarah asked unable to believe someone cared,

"Well after last night, then Frank mentioned your dad was being rowdy I was riding over to see if you were ok when I saw you" Harm admitted. "Did your dad give you those?" he asked, Sarah nodded. "Most of them, last night he lost at poker..." Sarah trailed off, feeling safe with Harm but talking about it made it more real. She stood getting changed Harm trying not to watch but finding it hard to remain the gentleman, she was so beautiful.

"Come on lets go do something fun I have to work later" Sarah said. Harm nodded Sarah sitting on the end of his bike, he rode fast down the lanes, until it was time to work Sarah directed him there. She left giving him a hug before.

"Harm you won't tell anyone will you please don't" she begged

"But Sarah"

"Promise me" she begged, Harm sighed

"Ok I promise" he said unable to say no to her. Sarah kissed him on the cheek going in. Harm stood there both happy and terribly worried, he knew he had feelings for Sarah but wanted to get her away from her dad. She mentioned she had an uncle, Harm wondered if he could track him down. With a new energy he cycled home he knew a few of his dad's mates still maybe they could help.

Inside Sarah was serving when Claire and her friends came in she took their order as they made comments, she ignored them which seemed to make them angrier. She was carrying food to a table when she bumped into Claire food went everywhere.

"You did that on purpose" Claire cried loudly, "This sweater is new" tears escaped

"What no I'm sorry" Sarah said as the manager came over, he knew Sarah was working illegally and now knocking customers over with being late once or twice.

"Sarah what are you doing I'm so sorry miss, I will pay for the jumper, Sarah your sacked and your last wage check is going to pay for the jumper leave now" he ordered. Sarah shot a hateful look at Claire before storming out. She had to tell her dad she was sacked he was going to kill her literally. She went in

"Sarah what are you doing here, your meant to be working"

"I was sacked but it wasn't my fault" she pleaded as he smacked her to the floor, beating her harshly and raping her once again. Then he left to go drinking, Sarah came round seeing the remaining vodka she downed it, it had numbed the pain once.

The next morning she woke her dad wasn't home yet, she ached everywhere and had dried blood on the sheets, she showered then looked at the vodka, downing just a bit more. She spent the day doing drunken homework to battered to leave. When her dad came home he had a grin and another man with him.

"Here she is" he announced. Sarah sat up her head spinning,

"She'll do just fine, this should settle your debts and any earnings she makes you get 10%" he told him. Sarah stood going to run she didn't like where this was going but her dad smacked her to the floor knocking her unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Harm went into school Monday like normal looking for Sarah he saw her nowhere it was only last period he got really concerned, when he found Claire laughing with some girls how they got Sarah sacked. Her dad would have killed her. His heart plummeted perhaps he had. He left school quick as he could his mum waiting outside

"We got to drive to Sarah's" he said, Trish looked at him putting the car into gear her son wasn't easily panicked,

"What's happened?" She asked

"Sarah's mum left, her dad makes her work at a cafe he beats her and I think he rapes her, and gets others too, she got sacked from the cafe, I think he has killed her" Harm said, still freaking out. Trish put her foot down angry Harm hadn't told her earlier or she hadn't gone with her instinct. Arriving they both leapt out, knocking they found blood on the floor of the caravan and Joe passed out on the bed no sign of Sarah. Trish looked round surprised someone could live in this.

"Where is she?" Harm asked a drunken Joe who was more open than they expected from the alcohol.

"Stupid no good girl, got a good price for her, sold her on, she was a good f*** though" he mumbled, Harm punched him hard knocking him out. While Trish went to use the car phone to call the police.

The police came and Joe admitted he'd sold his daughter but claimed not to remember who too, the police said they'd look but weren't hopeful.

A disappointed Harm and Trish went home wishing they could do more. There Harm had a message from someone who had known several marines and would ask round if anyone knew someone called Matt had a niece called Sarah McKenzie, Harm just wished he gotten a last name. He phoned back letting them know it was urgent, they said they would pull out all the stops to track him down. Meanwhile Frank seeing the effect it had on his wife and step son hired a personal detective to track her down, it would cost but he felt he couldn't let this go by.

Sarah was in an alcohol fuelled haze, she woken up locked in a room her head aching. She had sat up relived she was still dressed but fearful for her future. She stood up finding both the door and window locked. Crying she had curled in the corner praying to God she would escape. She knew nobody would be looking for her, that nobody cared. The door opened and in came the man her dad had sold her too, he was with 2 women.

"This is her, get her dressed and ready I want her tonight" he'd ordered.

"Yes Tom" Sarah was dragged to another room by the women. They'd seemed nice giving her some 'juice' by the time Sarah had realised it was alcohol she was too drunk to care. They did her make-up and her hair then gave her an outfit.

"Need a hand changing" Sarah shook her head, she could do it by herself, they left. Sarah tried to escape she went for the window, it was open but they were high up. She could make it she was sure. The haze making her logically side fail. Hearing voices near she took a breath then jumped. She hit the ground hard, before blacking out again.

She woke to see Tom above her, "Stupid cow now I won't be able to use you there's an ambulance coming you tell them anything and I'll kill you and your dad you understand me" still drunk but understanding the threat. They paramedics came driving her to hospital where they assessed her. Sarah really didn't care what they did, she might just escape from here she didn't care where she went anywhere had to be better than this.

She woke up sometime later hooked up to a drip her arm and leg in plaster, there was a bandage on her head to. A nurse came in seeing Sarah awake she came over.

"Hello their Sarah McKenzie right" Sarah nodded, feeling crap. "Good, do you know where you are?" Sarah nodded

"Hospital" the nurse nodded

"What's the date?"

"Err no idea it was November 1982" the nurse nodded

"Near enough, now can you tell me what happened?" she asked

"I fell out of a window"

"How old are you Sarah?" the nurse asked, Sarah hesitated as Tom came in, he sat in the chair by the side of her bed

"She is 17 aren't you Sarah" he said in a pleasant manner but the look he gave her said she better play along. Sarah nodded. The nurse looked suspicious but didn't push further.

"Sarah you broke your arm and leg and sustained a head injury, we also noticed several old bruises and broken ribs, is there anything you want to discuss" Tom didn't have to answer as Sarah shook her head.

"No I fell over" she insisted, the nurse sighed they saw so many and it was a shame it had started so young.

"When can she go?" Tom asked

"Sorry who are you?" the nurse asked.

"I'm her father" he said "Aren't I Sarah?" he said, Sarah nodded,

"Sarah will need care, she'll be in a wheelchair for a while luckily both were clean breaks and her scans were clear so she'll only have to have the casts on for 3 weeks before they can come off. Now have you got a downstairs bathroom."

"Yep and we can turn the sofa into a bed and I'll be home to look after her too" Tom said. Sarah started to tremble in fear he would kill her.

"Sure I'll get a doctor to sign the prescription for her medications and get the discharge forms for you" the nurse said leaving Sarah and Tom alone.

"Stupid girl you're gonna pay for this I hope you get good painkillers it might save you yet".

Sarah lay knowing she wouldn't be able to escape this was it now.


	6. Chapter 6

It was 3 weeks later when Harm finally had a lead, he rang the number trying not to get his hopes up, this was one of many but he had to give it a shot. Sarah was still missing and he dreaded to think what was happening.

"Hello Colonel Matthew O'Hara speaking?"

"Hello Sir my name is Harmon Rabb, I'm trying to find the uncle of Sarah McKenzie" Harm asked politely, expecting the "Sorry that's not me or I don't know any Sarah McKenzie" instead

"Sarah, how do you know Sarah is she ok?" Harm took a deep breath

"She lives in Arizona, her dad is Joe McKenzie?" Harm asked checking it was the right one

"She was born on 15th September 1968 to Deanne and Joe, she is fluent in Persian and learning Russian last time I checked, her dog is called Ruggles now what is this about?"

"I'm a friend or was, Deanne is gone I don't know where, all I know is Joe was hitting Sarah, she didn't tell me and now she is gone" Harm said despite his age and it being un cool to cry he found some tears escaping over his worry.

"What do you mean gone?" Matt asked not getting a good feeling from this

"Joe he sold her, the police arrested him but he doesn't know where or he won't tell I'm really worried about her" there was silence down the phone

"That son of a bitch, when I get my hands on him" Matt seemed to realise who he was talking to, "Son thank you for finding me I'll be there as soon as I can you're a good friend, Sarah is lucky to have you" Matt told him. "Now are your parents there I need a word" Matt asked just wanting to confirm what Harm had said. Harm ran and got Frank and Trish excited he had found him. After a brief conversation in which they arranged to pick up and for him to stay they hung up.

Matt arrived the next morning having taken emergency leave. His first stop was to visit the Burnett's then to the police station where Joe was being held. He knew the officers and managed to get Joe on his own.

"Where is she Joe?" he asked barely covering the anger lacing his voice

"I dunno I swear I was drunk"

"No," Matt slammed his first down, "No you know who you sold her too, WHO?" he yelled.

"I dunno,"

"I told you when you married my sister if you ever hurt her you'd pay, I never imagined you'd hurt your own daughter"

"Stupid slut I doubt she is even mine" Matt knocked the table over

"My sister loved you, she wasted her life loving you, now your obviously forgetting I'm a highly trained marine I could kill you and make it look like an accident, sure it might hurt my career questions might be asked but the satisfaction I'd get would make it worth it" Joe started to tremble

"But he'd kill me"

"I will kill you, they can move you to a jail far away" Matt promised, Joe considered it.

"I sold her, I sold her to Tom, he owns a brothel over on 10th and Fry street. I built up a debt I couldn't pay he was gonna hurt me, I had too" Joe said, Matt hesitated for a fraction of a second before punching him hard.

He then left outside Harm, Frank and Trish were waiting along with officers

"I have a location." He said, Harm stood

"I wanna go too"

"Sorry son this is no mission for you," Matt said sympathetically knowing a brothel was no place for a 14year old.

"But what if you need back up" Harm protested,

"It's ok Harm I'll go to" Frank said

"What I need is for you to look after your mum, and get things ready for when we bring her home, can you do that for me?" he asked. Harm nodded

"Great lets go" He ordered then to the police officers.

"We will get their first if you turn up you might spook them if they take her away we'll never find her" he said. They nodded

"We'll cover the exits" they promised.

Entering Matt forced himself to relax checking out all the girls none were Sarah although all were skimpily dressed some even doing sexual acts right there in the club, others dancing or serving drinks.

"Hey there fella's can I interest you" a blond girl asked. Matt shook his head, smiling trying not to look sick.

"I like my girls younger if ya know what I mean" he winked at her.

"I'm sure we can hook ya up with something, and you" she asked Frank

"He is knew at this but he likes the younger girls too he's just a bit jumpy"

"Aww don't worry sweetheart we'll find ya something you like come this way"

She lead them behind a door down a corridor, where there were multiple doors and sounds of people having sex everywhere.

"There is sunshine" she said opening the door to a blond girl who looked about 16 dressed in pink

"We prefer brunettes" Matt said firmly.

"We, you 2 wanna go together, well most our girls don't do that, but there is one Persian Delights she probably wouldn't notice, but you gotta be nice she is fairly new that gonna be an issue" she asked

"No" Matt said getting the feeling this was his Sarah what with the name, and her ability to talk Persian.

She opened the door to reveal a stoned Sarah lying on the bed, she was dressed in blank linger and looked like she wouldn't know what was going on.

"She is £100 for the night cash now" the girl ordered, Frank paid without question. They closed the door

"Sarah, Sarah can you hear me Oh God you ok?" Matt asked reaching for the radio

"We have her go go go" he ordered as the police moved in, Matt used his gun to cover the door in case anyone got any ideas.

The police entered.

"She ok?" they asked Matt shrugged, he had no idea, physically maybe, mentally probably not.

"I'm getting her out of here she needs a hospital" he picked her up covering her with a blanket. Frank ran ahead getting the car. All this time Sarah remained unresponsive. Arriving she was whisked away by medical staff, while Frank and Matt settled into chairs in the waiting room.

An hour later the doctor emerged, he pulled up a chair sitting next to them in the waiting room.

"Well?" Matt asked

"She will be ok, she has signs of a recently broken arm, legs and ribs, the skin on her wrists is torn probably due to restraints, she was sexually assaulted and has been sexually active for some time now, there is old scarring present. Were waiting her blood work to return but indicators are that she has been drugged with something, one of those is alcohol and were waiting to see if anything is nasty." He said, watching as Matt covered his eyes, and a tear escaped he wiped it away.

"Can I see her?" he asked, the doctor hesitated

"We've had to call child protective services; it's clear Sarah has been abused for some time" he said, Matt nodded

"I'm her uncle, I was away with the marines, never knew, it was Franks son here who alerted me, her dad abused her til he got bored then sold her" Matt said heartbrokenly

"Sorry Sir we want to protect her we have no evidence to say it wasn't you" Frank intervened

"Hi, I'm a family friend I can certify it, in fact the police should be by shortly, please he wants to see his niece, either I can stay with him or a nurse if you want to protect her." The doctor thought about it

"Ok but 5 minutes" the doctor said, "She is still sleeping but we've given her something to reverse it, were hoping she comes out of it soon" Matt nodded going in, Sarah was hooked up to lots of machines her arm and leg in a soft cast and drip going into the other, on her face was a mask with oxygen. He took her good hand.

"I'm so sorry Sarah I knew Joe wasn't the best dad but I never thought he'd do this, never thought Deanne would leave you, I'm gonna look after you now, do it properly, treat you like the princess you are." He promised her. She began to wake up

"Hey there princess" Matt greeted, Sarah opened her eyes, her bruised face lighting up when she saw him,

"Uncle Matt" she said then looked puzzled "What are you doing here?"

"Your friend Harm found me, told me what was going on, so I came down to get you, Sarah, why didn't you tell me?" he asked openly crying.

"He said nobody cared," Sarah whispered, crying too

"We care Sarah, me, Harm, Trish, Frank" Matt said aware he'd named 3 strangers.

"Mum left me on my birthday, she took the dog, she left me she didn't want me. Dad sold me, you never visited, and Harm" she hesitated.

"And Harm..." her uncle pressed

"He only cares cus he feel guilty his girlfriend almost killed me" Sarah muttered.

"I'm sure that's not why" Matt said

"He also has a hero complex, when can I get out of here, I'm bored" Sarah said fidgeting.

"You alright?" Matt asked, Sarah wasn't normally this rude or restless.

"I'm fine, I just need to get out of here, come on lets go" she swung her legs of the edge of the bed.

"Get back into bed Sarah" Matt ordered pressing for the nurse. Sarah ignored him, she needed a drink, alcohol always made the memories and reality fade, and cocaine, Tom had started her on it as a way of dealing with the pain from her legs, both together worked well.

"No, I'm leaving you can't tell me what to do," Sarah yelled, the nurse came in

"Sarah hey I'm nurse Liz, where you going?" she said calmly, this was not her first teenager or her first detox.

"Out if here, I want out" Sarah yelled, fighting with her uncle who was trying to stop her

"Ok I need to get a doctor first just wait here and we will get you out ok" the nurse said, Sarah nodded.

She left returning with the doctor who carried a needle

"NO, NO NO I WANT TO LEAVE LET ME GO ARRGHHHH I HATE YOU" Sarah yelled as they fought with her to get the needle in, the doctor got it in. They held her as it took effect.

"Get the propofol set up," he ordered the nurse, "Sorry about that, Sarah was suffering the classic signs of alcohol abuse, and the bloods show cocaine as well, we need to sedate her, get her body though the cravings then we can wake her up and get her mind through,"

"I don't like the idea of drugging her" Matt said,

"It's that or have her awake, her body is going to go through some stuff, shakes, sweats, nausea, vomiting, headache, she might even fit, or have convulsions, of she is conscious she could blackout, have bad dreams, become anxious, do you really want her to go through that? This way we get her through all of those symptom's, and wake her up after"

"How long does she have to be sedated for?"

"Just 2 days, that should be enough to get her through the worst of it, we'll also get a special psychologist to come along then ok? But were going to need some space to sedate her properly"

"Thanks" Matt said, he brushed some hair out of Sarah's face then leaving. Frank was outside,

"She ok?" he asked, Matt shook his head

"She is so high on drugs and alcohol their sedating her to get her body through the withdrawal, she is so battered I couldn't see any skin not scarred or bruised, so skinny and thinks nobody cares, I can see why. Damn it, her mum left she took the dog, the dog but left Sarah with him. When I see my sister again" he said trying not to cry again, he was a marine damn it.

Frank sat in silence, waiting until the doctor came back out

"We had to put a tube in Sarah's mouth as she is sleeping to help her to breath, as sometimes the sedation can stop the breathing, the machine is helping with that. She won't wake up for a little while, so you should come in see her then get some rest, we will ring when we are going to wake her up it will be in 2 days most likely but you're more than welcome to visit before then"

Matt nodded, he would visit but he also had a lot to set up, Sarah would come and live with him.

Sarah woke up on schedule 2 days later, Matt and Harm were waiting,

"Hey there, how you feeling Sarah?" Matt asked

"Sore, I'm sorry Uncle Matt I tried to fight be strong" She whispered her throat raspy from the tube.

"Nonsense Sarah, sometimes you need back up, why didn't you call me sooner"

"Dad said you didn't care, thank you Harm for getting him, rescuing me" Sarah whispered going back to sleep.

"I second that" Matt said, "I know I'm getting old but if you ever need a highly trained marine watching you six, let me know, I owe you big time"

"Thank you Sir, I might take you up on that. On my 18th Birthday I'm going to Vietnam my dad is MIA there"

"What was his name?" Matt asked

"Harmon Rabb Senior he was a naval aviator went down on Christmas eve, nothing was ever found"

"I was there in Nam, never met your dad though, hear the rumours about the MIA though, about the Russians taken them, US officers were valuable. I'd say if he was alive when he hit the ground he'd be in Russia now" Matt suggested. Then continued thinking out loud

"He'd have to be somewhere pretty remote though I bet it'd be Siberia" he mused, Harm listening interested.

"I have a contact in Russia, and speak Russian I'll let you know" Matt promised. They left shortly after.

Sarah was released from hospital 3 weeks later going with her uncle to his house till the casts were off then spending the rest of the year hiking round red rock, he also practiced Sarah's Farsi, Russian, French, German and Spanish, Sarah having a natural talent for languages. She also improved her physical skills became mentally stronger, and closer to her uncle Matt. After summer was complete she returned to school near her Uncles house, the only difference was she didn't let anybody close. She excelled physically, and academically gradating top of her class. In the summer she worked in a bar with an Eddie, he reintroduced her to alcohol and she married him in the September, realising her mistake straight after she returned to red rock sobering out before joining the Marines Corps doing the officer candidate school her first station was in Japan where she quickly grasped the language.

Meanwhile Matt had traced Harms dad to Russia even getting the name of a train station they were taken too, it was a start. In the summer Sarah married he was with Harm and a Francis Stryker in Russia tracking Harm's dad. They discovered that he had died the year before happily remarried and Harm even had a young half brother. While not the ending Harm had wanted he now knew what happened and had closure. Matt told Sarah after about the trip who only wished she could have gone.

Harm returned and joined the Navy as an aviator flying F19's. He lost touch with Sarah and her uncle and just hoped they were ok.


	7. Chapter 7

Therefore it was a total surprise to both of them to meet in a rose garden hunting Sarah's uncle.

Sarah walked up and greeted him,

"Major Sarah McKenzie Sir" she greeted him, they starred at each other, recognition somewhere buried deep.

"Do you two know each other?" Chegwidden asked

"No,"

"Yes" Harm answered, Sarah studied him closely only then recognising him,

"Wait sorry had a moment of De ja Vu" Harm said, Mac frowned wondering if this was Harm, if so he had changed since she'd seen him last. She knew it had to be, there couldn't be another Harmon Rabb, it was such an unusual name and the eyes still a piercing blue with the killer smile. It was him, it was her Harmon Rabb, she didn't blame him for not recognising him, after all it had been a long time and a different life almost.

They drove to JAG where they met Clayton Webb. Who revealed the chief subject was Colonel Matt O'Hara, Sarah instantly knew why she was brought there, to bring in her uncle. She instantly felt betrayed. That was probably was why Harm was there, well if Harm didn't remember her she wasn't going to remind him she was going to find her uncle on her own and work out what he was doing.

Harm on the other hand was feeling like he should know the person next to him which was very confusing as she looked so much like Diane. When the video link came up he definitely knew that face, it was Uncle Matt the man who'd helped him find his dad, he owed him one.

When Clay announced they wanted $500 million dollars Mac knew something was wrong. Her uncle wasn't money driven. He'd given up a promotion to put her on the straight and narrow. She needed to work out what was going on.

Going to Harms place Sarah looked round she found a picture of Harm and his dad this was definitely her Harm.

"You know Colonel O'Hara and not just because of the marines" Harm said trying to find out her relation to him

"Every Marine does he is a legend" Sarah commented refusing to be provoked

"A legend who wants money" Harm asked that fact surprising himself, when he knew Matt he didn't seem like the money grabbing type.

"He wouldn't he isn't that kind of marine" Sarah defended. They remained in silence staying away from the topic. As they flew out to the base camp. Sarah persuaded Harm to go with Bud and Webb in the helicopter. Although she trusted Harm, she didn't trust Bud or Webb and didn't trust Harm enough to give up her uncle. She drove to where she knew her uncle would be.

That was until Harm spotted Sarah driving the other way to the base.

"Where you going?" he asked after the helicopter landed.

"To interview the General" Sarah replied acting innocent

"The base is the other way" he said pointing,

"I must have got turned around" she said innocently acting like it was news to her

"You know where Colonel O'Hara went to ground" Harm challenged "Who is he to you?" he asked then gazing at her he remembered

"Sarah, Oh God your Sarah McKenzie, his niece"

"You remembered, I was beginning to wonder if you ever would"

"Why didn't you remind me?" Harm asked, "You're looking great"

"I thought you both knew, I got taken off a double murder to be here, I thought you were playing it cagey,"

"Well it wasn't me and it wasn't Admiral Chegwidden, he shoots it straight" he reached for his cell phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Ringing the admiral,"

"No" Sarah protested

"No?"

"If you ring him he'll order me to tell where he is, I won't tell him"

Harm sighed; she was a stubborn as he remembered her,

"Ok hang on" he rang Bud finding out that Webb was most likely tracking them.

"We need to switch cars he is most likely tracking us, our cells and the car"

They exchanged pleasantries catching up on old times then switched cars, driving through a storm, till they reached red rock.

Sarah signalled Matt to come down, the helicopter flew down. Mac thought about taking Harm hostage but knew as her uncle would recognise him it would raise suspicion.

"Hey Sarah and Jesus you found Harm," he hugged her bringing her back to their base,

"Actually he found me" Sarah said giving Harm a warning look to shut up.

"Why Uncle Matt?" She asked

"I saw a need it was my duty to do it, someone needed to remind the American people what the declaration said"

"And it had to be you?" She asked

"Someone had to" He insisted, looking round "It's not safe here come on" he lead them to the helicopter and flew to a plateau on red rock, Sarah looked round fondly remembering her days up here recovering and drying out.

"Come on I better take you up it's not safe her" he warned,

"Colonel we taking them up" one of the men asked,

"Yep this is my niece and the man who saved her life they won't get us found" he promised, he helped Sarah into the helicopter letting Harm jump in.

They flew to Red rock, where Sarah excused herself to talk to Matt. She was hoping he could be reasoned with. Give the declaration back in exchange for freedom. She should have known that it wouldn't be that easy.

Matt took them both for a walk, trying to say goodbye. Harm managed to persuade him to do the right thing, give the declaration back and stand trial.

They returned to the helicopter where everyone was preparing to move out to a new location.

"New plan I drop you guys off with Sarah and Harm and I hand in the declaration state our case in a trial" Matt said.

"No way this is about the money" one of them said "Half a billion you with me man?" he agreed as they raised their guns.

"No this is about our principles" one of Matt's guys said, as they both shot him. One grabbed Sarah holding the gun to her neck.

"You're going to fly us out of here."

"You'll have to kill me"

"No we will kill her" they said bring Matt's attention to the gun being pointed at Sarah's head.

"Ok just please don't hurt her" Matt said, they grabbed Sarah dragging her into the helicopter. One sat in the front with Matt the other in the back with Sarah and the declaration. They flew and Harm used the opportunity to grab on to the helicopter. He pulled himself on no resistance. In back the man calmly held the gun to Sarah's head.

"Sit down" he ordered the threat clear. Harm held his hands up his plans hadn't quite covered this.

"Tie him up use these, tie him tight" he ordered Sarah handing her a length of rope. With an apologetic look she tied his hands together as loosely as she thought she would get away with.

"Good now come here, arms behind you" he ordered, Sarah did not seeing any alternative that didn't involve someone getting shot.

She caught Harms eye he gave her a subtle nod they were going to act and quickly. He kicked getting the gun which dropped to the floor. Sarah was on him immediately hitting him with her elbow as hard as she could.

Harm threw the other man out of the open side as Sarah did the other side.

"Uncle Matt we are ok you can land us now" Sarah called. Matt did happy she was ok. As they landed multiple cars pulled up armed men jumped out of all of them

"Hands in the air" Webb ordered. Matt climbed out hands up,

"Don't worry Sarah Harm will look after you now" Matt promised her Sarah nodded tears in both her eyes. She turned away not wanting to see her hero be arrested automatically finding Harm's arms waiting. She folded into them ignoring Bud's puzzled look.

"I'll defend him Sarah it'll be ok" Harm promised Sarah nodded into his shoulder.

"Always" she asked

"Always I promise and I never break my promises" he swore.


End file.
